


just barely

by starsandcacti



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, author does not understand physics, i was half asleep when i wrote this, what am i doing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcacti/pseuds/starsandcacti
Summary: "oh yeah, now connor can make mistakes too. deviancy and all that jazz.'hank-'the concrete came quick."





	just barely

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing lmao  
> please don't smite me i know this is bad

Connor was chasing an android that was quickly approaching a gap in between the rooftops of the buildings the two were on top of. Hank was running up a flight of stairs inside the building opposite the one Connor and the android were on, mainly because he didn't feel like being thrown off the roof again.

Connor wasn't chasing this android just because he was a deviant. Laws had been passed, and now deviants were free to live in peace. No, this deviant was a murderer, and would probably have killed Connor by now if he wasn't worried he'd get shot first.

Too bad no laws were passed yet on allowing androids to carry firearms.

Connor was probably near ten feet behind him. If the deviant hadn't attempted to throw a chair at Connor, it would be four feet.  
The deviant threw itself across the gap without so much as a millisecond of hesitation, landing a couple feet from the edge of the roof.

(Hank would've said something semi-witty from his generation, probably, but he was too busy trying to open the door that led to the roof.)

Connor had to stop at the edge and take a few steps back. he thought about his chances of making it.

[ 82% chance of survival ]

Okay. Alright, he'll take that chance.

Connor took another couple of steps back, running towards the ledge, hopping up, and jumping off.

Unlikely odds aren't completely out of the question though.

Hank opened the door, just in time to see Connor try.

Also, fail.

"Connor!" The winded lieutenant managed to cough out as he watched his artificial friend fall, a look of terror washing over Connor's face.

Connor was confused at first when his fingers grasped onto air rather than a brick ledge or him slamming against the floor of the roof.

Of course, the statistic Connor came up with applied to the thought that he would have as much force and be going as fast as he originally was.

How could he not think about that?

Oh yeah, now Connor can make mistakes too. Deviancy and all that fun stuff. It's a normal thing for a human to make a mistake, so why not an android?

"Hank-"

The concrete came quick, even though it was a long ways down.

The last thing Connor would say; a soft apology.

After all, this was the last time an RK800 would fail his mission. 


End file.
